Inuyasha 1st Movie: the funny Version
by Littlepup
Summary: Ever seen the Inuyasha movie? What did Inuyasha and the gang really want to say while on the set? Read to find out!
1. chappie 1:This is what I wanna say

Okay, ok I will admit that I have been very slow with the updating and the writing, but I promise this will be good. I got such a good idea and needed to put it up. Enjoy!!  
  
Inuyasha 1st movie: the funny version  
  
Feudal Era *Note: this is the point in time when Kagome shot her arrow and shattered the Shikon jewel***  
  
Scene 1 When the Shikon jewel shattered  
  
Narrator- well for those who haven't already seen this thing break a thousand times.. yup flying shards, ooh an evil forest.. (A shard landed on a tree). it's the famous metamorphasizing tree. (Some type of bug started growing out from it). and the moth man returns.  
  
Demon- I... Am... Alive!!!  
  
~Not to far away ~  
  
Sesshomaru- God, this has only started and these comments are already lame  
  
Narrator- hey! It's not my fault I have to stretch this story out for another 8 or more chapters.  
  
(a close-up of Sesshomaru)  
  
Sesshomaru- well maybe the audience will at least like this sexy shot of me (2 demons appear in the background)  
  
Villain1- hey! Look at us! We're the cliché underlings of the main villain!  
  
Sesshomaru- don't interrupt me! I'm in the middle of another sexy shot  
  
Villain2- but if we don't get as much air time as we can now, we never will because we're sure to die at the end!  
  
Sesshomaru- oh okay, I'll go ahead and kick your ass now and be done with it. (Sessh. releases his glowing whip thingy, kills them, and leaves)  
  
Sesshomaru- got to make a sexy exit too  
  
Villain1- crap! I thought we were supposed to die at the end, not the beginning  
  
~Lots of days later, so the gang is united~  
  
~~Kagome's time~~  
  
Granpa- look my grandson this is a very special tree, it is magical you know.  
  
Kagome- Granpa's out there talking about that tree again, isn't he?  
  
Kagome's mom- it's a little creepy, he thinks that tree's a gateway to the world of elves or something  
  
Kagome- but that's crazy, like saying there's a well that goes back in ti. forget it (Kagome grabs her stuff and heads for the feudal era)  
  
Kagome-I should've kept my mouth shut now granpa's talking to the well, anyways time to get this movie started.  
  
Narrator- and of course we have to introduce the cast for those who are being forced to read this. (close-up of Sango) ok here's Sango (close-up of Miroku) and Miroku 'exciting, huh?' (close-up of Shippo cowering behind Inu and Miroku) and here's the wimp, I mean Shippo (close-up of Inuyasha) and of course, it's got to have him, duh.What the hell are they looking at!!  
  
(close-up of a scorpion demon heading up the hill to the gang) Narrator- ok I'm good  
  
Inuyasha- oh fun, it's the pointless battle that will show everyone what we can do  
  
Miroku- yeah but scorpions give me the willies  
  
(Inuyasha slides down the hill with the cool dust trailing behind him)  
  
Inuyasha- whoo hoo! I love sliding down the hills (he takes out the Tetsusaiga and attacks the demon)  
  
Inuyasha- see! I have a big sword to cut things with!  
  
(Sango and Miroku join the fight)  
  
Sango- well I guess we need to do something  
  
Shippo- um. being in this movie doesn't mean I have to fight, right?  
  
(the demon attacks Sango and Miroku so that they fell to the ground, Miroku tries to help Sango up)  
  
Miroku- wait before the audience thinks I'm a nice guy... (he touches her butt)  
  
Miroku- yeah, there we go  
  
Smack!  
  
Sango- you know you could be a little less perverted for the movie  
  
Myoga- hey, don't forget me! I'm still a major character!  
  
Inuyasha- guys, I'm still fighting this thing all by myself!  
  
Kagome-okay, I've arrived  
  
Inuyasha- what took you so long?  
  
Kagome- flashbacks  
  
(the demon interrupts with the crashing and the you get the picture)  
  
Inuyasha- well this is a new record for how long it takes before I have to save you (he picked her up and ran for it)  
  
Kagome- my bike!  
  
Inuyasha- bike? You should be thinking about losing weight this is a movie after all (he lands in a safe spot)  
  
Inuyasha- okay, I'm tired of this battle already, just let me cut it up now  
  
(Miroku held out his right arm)  
  
Miroku- and I'll suck. wait that they come out right  
  
Shippo- eek! I'm scared  
  
Sango- oh who cares, let's get on with the real story now  
  
Beep!  
  
Inuyasha- did anyone just hear that?  
  
Kagome- uh. no  
  
Inuyasha- hmm.  
  
(Kagome picked up the jewel and it purified) Shippo- hey can you turn water into wine too?  
  
Inuyasha- well let me do this cool pose first, the we'll start the plot.  
  
................................ ........... .............. ................ ................... .................... ...................... ......................... ............................. ............................. ............................... ................................ ................................... .................................... Narrator- yup, can't you see the plot developing right before your eyes?  
  
Heheh, well sorry guys that's it no more!!! I'll update as soon as possible!! Please review!! Tell me what you guys think so I can write more. @__@!! 


	2. chappie 2: Hey that's my Ramen!

Ahh!! So sorry for not updating!! I was so busy with mid terms at school, you know what I mean ....... anyways on to the story.  
  
Inuyasha 1st movie: the funny version  
  
Scene 2 The tree, (from the beginning of the movie but its glowing pink) with millions of moths flying around it.  
  
Narrator- oh no! this isn't a 'Silence of the Lambs' thing is it?(if you've seen Silence of the Lambs you know what I'm talking about but if you haven't let's just say there were a lot of bugs)  
  
Villain1- hey look we're back again!  
  
Moth-demon- of course you are you nitwits, you expect me to do my own work? You see, I have much more important stuff to do here with this um, pink glowing thingy....  
  
(close up of the tree)  
  
Narrator- dun dun dun, Evil Tree  
  
~~Back to Inuyasha and the Gang~~  
  
Narrator- here they are having there lunch break.... wait a second who said you could have a break!!  
  
Inuyasha- did anyone just hear that voice?  
  
Kagome- uh.... no Inuyasha, are you ok?  
  
Inuyasha- forget it....  
  
Miroku- so Shippo, you didn't steal this pic-a-nic basket from the park Ranger, right?  
  
(Inuyasha and Shippo make dibs for the Ramen)  
  
Narrator- hmm.... I wonder who will win this fight....(Inuyasha bonks Shippo on the head)......yeah, who couldn't guess? Inuyasha  
  
(Shippo makes puppy dog eyes at Kagome)  
  
Narrator-uh oh, Shippo's pulling out his ultimate attack....... and wins, Inuyasha's not doing a very bright thing here  
  
(everyone runs for it)  
  
Kagome- SIT BOY!!  
  
(he falls to ground creating a hole which he falls in)  
  
Narrator- well at least he didn't have to dig his own grave  
  
~~The rest of the Gang~~  
  
(Kilala seems to have been possessed and walks away)  
  
Miroku- uh oh looks like Kilala's been taking some drugs  
  
Sango- wait Kilala! You didn't steal my money for it from me again, did you?  
  
Miroku- I told you not to put your money ring around Kilala's neck  
  
(they followed her)  
  
Villain1- (they're in disguise) hi there, we're just your average suspicious bad guys in disguise  
  
(Miroku runs up to the very attractive women)  
  
Miroku- hey, James Bond didn't discern from good and evil when sleeping with women, and neither do I  
  
BONK!  
  
Narrator- you've probably guessed by now that Sango bonked him on the head  
  
Miroku- maybe I shouldn't say such things in front of my romantic love, huh?  
  
BONK!  
  
Narrator- wow to bonks in one day  
  
Miroku- can you shut up?!  
  
Narrator- um.. no  
  
(suddenly weeds came out from the ground and wrapped themselves around Sango and Miroku, trapping them)  
  
Sango- aww crap I left my weed-killer in my other boomerang@  
  
Miroku- yeah and maybe we could have bought some more if someone hadn't have let her druggie cat steal her money  
  
Villain1- I'm making drugs and it works on animals  
  
(all these scorpions appeared out of nowhere and were trapped in the weeds also)  
  
Miroku- scorpions give me the willies!! 'hmm if I let the scorpions go, then they will poison Sango and I'll be free of any attachments and be able to pursue these lovely ladies....'  
  
Will Miroku let the scorpions free to poison Sango and then make out with the villains? Will the Narrator ever shut up? And what ever happened to poor Inuyasha? Find out on the next episode of Frosty the Snowman.. I mean Inuyasha 1st movie: the funny Version 


End file.
